Various methods are used for manufacture of conventional table lamps. The bottle light and shade relates to an integral light and shade assembly which is attachable to the body of a standard bottle neck to form a table lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,109 to Mwanyoha (hereinafter “Mwanyoha”) discloses and claims a lamp conversion kit wherein a liquor or wine bottle is fitted with a conventional threaded pipe that carries a lamp socket at the top and is then threaded into an inverted cup whose inside diameter exceeds the outside diameter of the standard. At the lower end of Mwanyoha's inverted cup are engaging screws which move radially inward and outward with respect to the cup in order to engage the bottom of the lowest shoulder of standard-necks of various sizes and shapes. At the lower end of Mwanyoha's pipe is affixed a self-locking press-plate which is larger horizontally than the outside diameter of the neck. Mwanyoha's press-plate rests against the top of the bottle neck such that as the pipe is turned to move axially and downward into the cup, the cup and the screws are pulled upward while the plate is pushed in opposite direction downward providing a compressive force between the shoulder and top of the bottle. The axial movement of Mwanyoha's pipe with respect to Mwanyoha's cup provides means for accommodating various heights of the neck on the bottle. Thus, Mwanyoha's lamp conversion kit requires numerous external and internal parts, and only works with empty bottles or bottles that can accommodate the electrical source cord to power an incandescent bulb.
Traditionally, liquor bottles and wine bottles have been an integral part of product advertisement. The color and shape of the bottle, as well as the bottle label and other external characteristics of liquor containers, have become famous and valuable trademarks through the acquisition of secondary meaning. Most liquor dispensing establishments display the liquor bottles prominently as a way to catch the potential customers' attention. It is also common for restaurants serving alcohol and bars to have light emanating promotional devices, such as neon signs conspicuously displaying provided liquors' names, brands, logos or other trademark-type characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,465,058 to Lopez (hereinafter“Lopez”) discloses and claims a bottle storing container and lamp combination providing a housing capable of being opened along its longitudinal axis and shaped so it is capable of storing a bottle upon snap-closing. Lopez's bottle housing in turn includes perforations which allow light generated inside the housing to project in various pre-determined shapes and an outside surface capable of receiving a logo or any other advertisement. Lopez's housing provides a longitudinal hinge system located directly opposite to the section of the housing which opens to receive a bottle, the hinge system being capable of allowing the housing to be opened to receive a bottle and of holding a power cord when the housing is in the closed position. Lopez's bottle container also comprises a top lid and a bottom lid. The top lid comprises a circuit board firmly attached to the inside of the lid and wire connections capable of connecting to a source of power via a power cord through a plug and an on/off switch on the exterior side of the lid, and a top hub firmly attached to the bottom of the top lid forming an enclosure which houses the circuit board and the wires, the top hub being appropriately shaped to hold the top of a bottle firmly in place, the top hub housing multiple LED bulbs connected to the power source through the wire connectors capable of illuminating the inside of the bottle container so that the light reflects against the bottle and projects outwardly through the perforations upon turning the exterior switch on, the top hub further comprising a plug capable of receiving a power cord. Lopez's bottom lid comprises a bottom hub firmly attached to the bottom side of the bottom lid shaped so it can receive a power cord rolled around the bottom hub and at the same time hold the bottom of a bottle firmly in place. Lopez's bottle storing container and lamp combination requires a housing fully enclosing the bottle, and seemingly would not readily function as a table lamp. And the label or logo aspect of Lopez's bottle storing container and lamp combination require that an additional label or logo be affixed to the housing exterior in order to be appreciated.
Accordingly, there is a need for an integral bottle light and shade that can be fitted onto a bottle neck to provide a conventional table lamp.
There is further need for an integral bottle light and shade that can be fitted onto a bottle neck to provide display lighting for the bottle's company name, logo or other trademark-type characteristics.
There is yet a further need for an integral bottle light and shade that can be fitted onto a bottle neck to provide a stand-alone source of power for lighting without the requirement of an external cord or AC/DC plugged power or accompanying power adapters.
There is also a need for an integral bottle light and shade that can be fitted onto a bottle neck to provide display lighting switched on by the placement of the integral bottle light and shade onto the top surface of the bottle neck.
Yet another need is for an integral bottle light and shade that can be fitted onto a bottle neck to provide display lighting that can be easily and inexpensively manufactured, and easily used.